The Reunion
by SagaChronicles
Summary: It has been ten years since New Directions won Nationals and Mr. Schu decides to hold a reunion but it has been over nine years since Kurt last saw Blaine and they didn't exactly end on good terms.Will he be able to face Blaine after all this time? KLAINE.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat at his desk, reviewing his article before it would be published. He really loved his life, he was working at Vogue! His fashion dreams had come true. He had a great penthouse, he had all the money he needed and an office which overlooked the whole of Manhattan. In a way he was grateful that he hadn't been accepted into NYADA, Rachel Berry already had two TONY's and a movie contract, there was no way that the two of them would both become huge stars.

Now Kurt was a role model for all male fashion hopefuls, he wouldn't change it for the world. He was distracted from his thoughts from aloud knocking on his door.

"Come in," Kurt called. He sighed as he saw one of the intern assistants enter the room. He disliked these interns; they were too chirpy and bright.

"Mr. Hummel, you have mail," she chirped.

"Leave it on the desk," Kurt sighed, bringing his eyes back down to his article.

"One of them is from Ohio," the intern told him.

Kurt raised his head and snatched the silver envelope from her hands.

"Leave the rest on the desk and please leave," he told her. He waited until her noisy high heels had left the room. He held the envelope in his hand. He didn't know what it could be, his family certainly wouldn't send him a letter in a silver envelope and it certainly wasn't his father's handwriting.

He slowly tore open the envelope and unfolded the red and white piece of paper inside. He read the address and gasped; _William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio._

He bit his lip and slowly began to read the words on the paper.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Can you believe it has been ten years since New Direction's Nationals Victory? It only seems like yesterday when we were crowned._

_In celebration, Mrs. Schuster (formerly Ms. Pillsbury) and I have decided to host a reunion. On this day you will be able to reunite and catch up with your fellow Glee Club members. We will also have a duets competition; your partner will be chosen on the day._

_The reunion will take place on March 15th in McKinley High in our very own Choir room and Auditorium._

_Hope to see you there,_

_William Schuster._

The letter fell from Kurt's hand to the floor. It had been a long ten years. The day they won Nationals was one of the happiest of his life but so much happened after.

It had been just over nine years, since Kurt had seen Blaine. He didn't know where he was now or what he was doing. Their relationship didn't exactly end the way he wanted.

He dearly missed his Glee Club but even though it had been ten years, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Blaine again but he knew that he couldn't get out of this reunion. Finn and Rachel would make sure he went.

He sighed and picked up the letter again. He stared at the date that the reunion was planned for.

March 15th. The date he and Blaine first kissed.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Next chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

March 15th arrived and Kurt found himself on a jet flying to Ohio. He had not been in Lima since before he broke up with Blaine. He did not want to have to face Blaine again. Instead, he paid for his family to fly over to New York every holiday.

As the aircraft got closer to home, Kurt found himself getting more nervous. He tried to think of how he could avoid Blaine for the whole night.

Kurt felt the plane touch the ground, he felt physically sick. He could see his father and Carole waving frantically outside. He grabbed his Louis Vuitton case and exited the jet.

He was attacked by his stepmother who almost squeezed him to death.

"Hey Dad, hey Carole," he smiled, straightening his jacket. He was happy to see them again.

"Come on, the car's over there, Rachel's already at home with Finn," Burt told him. Kurt smiled, even though he lived in the same state as her, it had been months since he last saw Rachel now that she was such a big star.

Kurt sat quietly in the car, listening to Carole's stories. His heart was in his mouth, his parents never brought up Blaine in conversation, which Kurt was grateful for but he wanted to know what he was doing with his life, if he was still in Lima, if he was even still alive.

"Hey Kurt, welcome home," Burt turned around and smiled. Kurt looked out the window to see the familiar scenery of Lima. It hadn't changed one bit. He was finally back after all these years.

The car stopped outside his old home. Kurt slowly got out of the car and let his feet touch Lima ground. Rachel suddenly came running at him and squeezed him.

"Kurt, how are you?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek. She looked so glamorous in her designer clothes and cherry red lipstick. She had obviously spent a lot of money on her hair and makeup.

"Rachel, looking as fabulous as ever," Kurt replied.

"Oh stop it Kurt, you are making me blush!" Rachel exclaimed. "My director was not very happy about me taking this time off."

Kurt looked behind her to see his stepbrother smiling at him. Finn was smartly dressed in his army uniform.

"He got a week off," Rachel explained. "He'll have to get use to it seeing as he's leaving in a few months."

Kurt adored Rachel even more now that she had finally gotten Finn to agree to leave the army.

"Hey Kurt," Finn smiled, putting his arms around his wife's shoulders. Kurt returned the greeting.

"So are we going to a reunion or not?" Rachel asked excitedly. "Oh I can't wait, we'll get to see everyone again, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Bl- I mean Tina!"

"It's ok," Kurt sighed. "I know he's going to be there, there's no point pretending he won't be."

Rachel patted his back sympathisingly. "Come on, let's go, it'll be fun," she reassured him but Kurt needed a lot more convincing than that.

They arrived at McKinley High. Just like Lima, it had not changed. A huge banner hung over the door which read :_ WELCOME HOME NEW DIRECTIONS._

Kurt began to shiver. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"March 15th, it was the date we first kissed," he whispered in reply.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel sighed. "You're twenty eight now, you are both men now, I'm sure you can put it all behind you."

Kurt wasn't so sure.

"Kurt Hummel!" A shrill voice exclaimed behind him making him jump. "Look at you!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt smiled and greeted his old friend. "However did you get time out of your amazing career to return to Lima?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Rachel, Finn, how are you?" Mercedes replied. Sam joined their circle.

"We simply can't wait for your wedding," Rachel chirped. "It is a surprise that it has taken so long!"

"Well, with Mercedes' career we just haven't had the chance," Sam replied.

"We can't wait either, I've just been in touch with The Hollywood Reporter who wants to cover the whole wedding!" Mercedes boasted.

"Speaking of weddings, none of you have RSVP'd to ours," a voice commented.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed. "And Brittany! How are you? Don't worry Finn and I will be there."

"As will Sam and I," Mercedes announced.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt commented. Inside he felt envious, he was sure he would have the first same sex marriage out of New Directions. He felt even more alone with all this talk of marriage.

"Or us," another familiar voice commented. Puck and Quinn joined the group.

"You know it's much more polite to RSVP over the phone rather than just hoping we'd turn up for the reunion," Santana commented.

"We knew you wouldn't miss it for the world," Quinn replied with a smile.

"So where's your daughter?" Sam asked Quinn.

"Her grandmother has decided to take her for the evening," Puck replied.

"Speaking of children," Mercedes murmured as Mike and a very pregnant Tina joined the group.

"Mike, Tina!" Rachel greeted. "I never got to congratulate you in person!"

Kurt sighed. He hated being the only single present, then Sugar and Rory joined the group, he was surprised that they had gotten back together, Artie then joined and even he had a wedding ring in his finger. A lot had happened in ten years.

"Guys! What are you doing out here it's freezing!" Mr Schu's friendly voice asked. Kurt turned to his old teacher, who looked as same as always. "Come in! Wow, look at you all, you've all changed so much. This is great, you're all here, we're just waiting on Blaine."

Kurt could feel the other's looking at him so he quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

"Speaking of the devil! There he is!" Mr. Schu announced.

Kurt looked up. There he was, climbing out of a car, looking as laid back and as neatly dressed as ever. He had remained the same old Blaine, but then Kurt gasped as he realised one huge change, the gold wedding ring around his finger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey gang," Blaine greeted. Kurt instantly noticed that the usual confidence and brightness in his voice was absent. Now his voice was quiet and low.

"How are you doing Blaine?"Mr. Schu said hugging him." Welcome back! Come on inside!"

Kurt felt Rachel grab his hand as she squealed with excitement. She dragged him all the way down the corridor to their old choir room. Kurt smiled and inhaled the air, he felt like he was truly home.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Blaine was chatting with Sam and Mercedes. At least they would keep him busy for a few minutes. He couldn't believe that Blaine had actually married somebody else, but then again it had been Blaine that had broken off their relationship.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him?" Rachel asked. "You can't avoid him all night, come on Kurt, it has almost been ten years."

"Do you know who he married?" Kurt asked in reply.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Rachel, you know I can't!" Kurt replied.

"Well I'm going to be polite and go talk to him, you can join me if you want!" Rachel replied and walked casually over to Blaine. Kurt sighed and followed her.

"Blaine! How are you?" Rachel cried in her best Hollywood accent.

"Hi Rachel, congratulations on the TONY, you deserved it," Blaine replied humbly. "Hi Kurt, how have you been?"

"Oh, umm, busy," Kurt stammered. "And you?"

"I'm good," Blaine replied.

"Excuse me Gentlemen but I need to go talk to Finn for a moment," Rachel interrupted. Kurt shot her a look as she left but she gave him a sweet smile back.

"So I hear you're doing well at Vogue, well done Kurt that's really great. I'm happy for you," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "Thank you and what about you? What have you been doing?"

"Oh I've just been working at the Lima Bean, Sebastian has the big job, he says I should be at home more often," Blaine chuckled nervously.

Kurt's mouth fell open. He married Sebastian? He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Excuse me Blaine, I need to use the lavatory," Kurt muttered and quickly paced out of the room.

He found himself locked in one of the cubicles which was covered in graffiti. Principal Figgins clearly still didn't know how to control his pupils.

He couldn't believe it. After all Sebastian had done, Blaine had gone and married him, what surprised Kurt even more was the fact that Blaine was allowing Sebastian to tie him down like that. Kurt knew that Blaine had much more potential than the Lima Bean, he couldn't believe that he had settled for a coffee shop.

He slowly dried his eyes and exited the cubicle. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He quickly fixed himself up.

You are Kurt Hummel, you are strong and confident, nothing can get you down, he told himself. He then strode out of the bathroom into the corridor.

He was strolling back to the choir room when he heard a whimpering voice coming from behind a door.

"No, I haven't talked to him, I swear, he's too busy, Sebastian please don't shout, I'm sorry, I know you're angry but I can't just leave, please forgive me Seb."

Kurt realised it was Blaine's voice and he sounded scared. He realised that there was something more behind that wedding ring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine?" Kurt called quietly, peeping around the corner to face a worried and distraught looking Blaine.

"Oh Kurt, I didn't see you there!" Blaine replied with a jump.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sure it is," Blaine replied. "We should be getting back to the choir room."

Kurt knew Blaine well enough to know that something was definitely up. Blaine was trying to avoid conversation about that phone call. Kurt wanted to know if the others knew that he married Sebastian and why they didn't tell him.

He saw Rachel chatting to Brittany and Santana and grabbed her arm; he dragged her into the corner of the room.

"Did you know?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"Know what?" Rachel replied innocently.

"That Blaine married Sebastian," Kurt replied.

Rachel slowly nodded her head. Kurt felt rage build up inside but took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want to upset you, nobody did, that's why you weren't told, you changed the subject anytime we ever brought up Blaine," she replied and grabbed his hand. "Kurt I'm so sorry."

"Did you go to the wedding?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shook her head. "None of us were invited."

Kurt was surprised, why would Blaine not invite any of his friends? He was sure Sebastian had something to do with this.

"Come on Kurt," Rachel nudged him. "You really ought to be more sociable." She linked arms with him and brought him over to where Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany were chatting.

He made small talk with them but his mind was in another place. Sebastian had changed Blaine into some sort of robot and frankly, Kurt was concerned. He was determined to fix Blaine.

Mr. Schu and a pregnant Ms. Pillsbury joined them.

"Hey congratulations Ms. P," Puck smiled broadly.

"It's Mrs. Schuester now Noah," She replied. "We already have a beautiful little boy."

"I heard you guys had a baby girl, that's great!" Mr. Schu congratulated Quinn.

"Well she's a handful but we love her," Quinn replied.

"Well I think it's time to start this reunion," Mr. Schu announced. "Guys gather round, we're going to start with our duets competition and since we have an odd number, Artie here has volunteered to help judge. You can choose your own partners."

Kurt had to force himself from groaning. Everybody ran to their spouse or partner's side. Kurt was left standing awkwardly.

There was only one person left. Kurt saw Blaine nervously make his way towards him.

"I guess we have to go together," Blaine smiled.

"Ok, in this hat, I have songs on a piece of paper for each pairing, take one and you get time to rehearse it, and then, you can all choose your own costume to wear while performing," Mr. Schu explained and held out a black top hat.

Kurt and Blaine were the last couple to pull out their song. Kurt reached his hand into the hand and pulled out the last remaining piece of paper. He nervously unfolded it.

He sighed. _Baby, it's Cold Outside. _Their first duet, of all songs he hoped it wouldn't be this one. Who would put a Christmas song in their anyway?

He showed the slip of paper to Blaine who smiled nervously back at him.

"Alright guys, you have one hour, let's go!" announced.

Kurt sighed. This would not be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine were assigned to practice in the Choir room. Kurt slowly began to play the piano as Blaine began to softly sing the first verse. Kurt didn't want to admit it but he had missed that voice, he wondered if Blaine had any feelings left for him.

Kurt joined in at the chorus, he remembered how well their voices sounded together.

The song finished and he took his fingers off the piano.

"So what do you want to wear? There's a whole room of costumes," Blaine informed him.

"I think white tuxedo's and black bow ties," he replied. He could see the small smile on Blaine's face widen. He was secretly glad that Sebastian hadn't destroyed Blaine's love for bow ties.

"That sounds great," Blaine replied. "They have built a new changing room behind the auditorium. It's great that our Nationals Victory inspired more people to join New Directions."

Kurt nodded. He could feel a nervous vibe from Blaine, he presumed that Sebastian told Blaine not to talk to him. He couldn't understand why Sebastian was treating Blaine like some sort of animal and why Blaine would marry him.

Blaine showed him the way to the dressing rooms. They were big, Kurt wished he had been around to use them.

Blaine handed Kurt a tuxedo. "You wouldn't mind turning away would you?" Blaine whispered. "I just feel uncomfortable when people watch me undress."

Kurt nodded. Another new characteristic of Blaine, he had never come across as uncomfortable when he had undressed in front of Kurt.

Kurt wanted to ask once and for all what Sebastian had done to him. He spun around to face him and shrieked in horror.

He finally understood what Sebastian had done to him. Blaine's body was covered in black and blue bruises and red boils and scabs. Rage built up inside him, how could Sebastian do this to Blaine, one of the sweetest people alive.

"I told you not to turn around," Blaine mumbled so quietly that Kurt barely heard him.

"Blaine, what happened? Are you ok?" Kurt asked. He didn't know what to say, he was completely gobsmacked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Blaine lied.

"No Blaine, you're not fine, how could you let him do this to you?" Kurt snapped.

"He doesn't mean to hurt me, not really, he's just trying to protect me," Blaine replied.

"From what?" Kurt shouted. He was so infuriated right now, but then he looked down to see fear in Blaine's eyes.

He calmed himself down for Blaine's sake.

"I'm sorry Blaine but why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy and I was sure you didn't want to talk to me again," Blaine replied.

"Why did you stay with him?" Kurt asked sitting down beside Blaine.

"I tried to leave but he kept getting angry and reckless and said he would kill himself if I left," Blaine replied. It made sense, Sebastian had played the guilt card on Blaine which was sure to make him stay.

"He didn't want me to come here today," Blaine confessed. "He didn't want me to talk to you."

Suddenly Rachel popped her head around the door. "Guys, come on it's showtime!"

"We're coming," Blaine replied and followed her out the door. Kurt looked at him hide his tears. He hated seeing him like this. He decided that he would do all he could to help Blaine escape from Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sat down behind Rachel as Brittany ad Santana went onstage to sing their duet.

Kurt usually enjoyed watching them onstage, they always seemed so intimate and loving with each other but tonight his mind was too occupied with thoughts of Sebastian hitting Blaine. He felt Rachel squeeze his hand.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered. "You look upset."

"It's Blaine," Kurt sighed. He now had Rachel's had full attention.

"Sebastian, he's been beating him," Kurt told her, her expression told him how shocked she was.

"Kurt that's terrible," she replied.

"I know, but every time Blaine tries to leave Sebastian says he'll commit suicide," Kurt replied, he could feel his eyes swelling up with tears. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"Kurt do you have feelings for him?" Rachel asked.

"No! But I hate to see him get hurt," Kurt protested. Surely he wasn't still in love with Blaine, he ahd moved on. "Don't you think it's all a bit strange, I mean March 15th, Baby it's cold outside?"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe it's just all a big coincidence. Has Blaine mentioned anything about the date?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine probably wouldn't remember the date of their first kiss eing that he was married now.

"So what are going to do about the Blaine/ Sebastian situation."

"I don't know," Kurt confessed. "I don't want to interfere he said that Sebastian didn't want him talking to me."

Santana and Brittany finished their song. Kurt and Rachel joined in the applause with everybody else.

"It's Finn and I's duet now, wish me luck," Rachel chirped.

"Not that you'll need it," Kurt smiled back. He sat back and watched as the music began to play.

They began to sang a mash up of Borderline/ Open your heart. Kurt raised his eyebrows he was sure that this was one of their first duets, how was it that they had happened to get this song? Kurt had a feeling that something was not right here.

And as if he didn't have enough to deal with right now, he decided he had to get to the bottom of this also.

He applauded as Rachel and Finn finished and Rachel began to curtsey, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his jacket. He turned to see that it was Blaine.

"Hey, we're up, are you ready?"

Kurt nodded. _No, I'm not!_ He told himself. _I can't do this. Not this song._

He hesitantly joined Blaine on stage and was handed a microphone, he joined Blaine by the piano. He could feel beads of perspiration rolling down his forehead.

The music began. Kurt was afraid that when he opened his mouth no music would come out. He took a deep breath.

"_I really can't stay,"_

"But Baby it's cold outside," Blaine sang back.

"_I've got to go away,"_ Kurt continued, slowly he felt his nerves disappear, music always had that effect on him.

As the song continued, Kurt could see Blaine smiling at him, he appeared to be enjoying it, his smile became contagious, Kurt could feel his face break into a grin and he finally began to enjoy himself. He loved this feeling, he hadn't felt it in years.

He began to add some small dance moves into the song and before he knew it the two of them were doing jazz hands at the finale.

He smiled, panting, he felt refreshed and satisfied. Blaine smiled and patted him on the back.

"Wow, that was awesome," Blaine exclaimed as the other glee members stood up and cheered wildly.

Their cheers were cut off by a sharp voice.

"I knew you would disobey me," the voice said. Kurt put his hand up to his head to try see who it was.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Blaine cried. The smile changed to a worried frown.

"I knew it, you probably had your hands all over him," Sebastian spat, pointing to Kurt as he walked closer and closer to them.

"Sebastian we don't want any trouble," Mr. Schu asked.

"Blaine, you're leaving now," Sebastian growled.

Kurt clenched his fist. He was not going to let Blaine be treated this way. "No Sebastian, leave him alone!"

Sebastian was now onstage. "And what are you going to do about it Hummel? Still single I hear? Well you can take your eyes of him."

"You can't treat him like an animal Sebastian," Kurt snapped.

"What exactly has he been telling you?" Sebastian asked Kurt, then turned to Blaine. "You _have _ been all over him haven't you? You will regret this Blaine."

Sebastian grabbed Blaine at the collar but before he could do anything, Kurt swung his fist and punched him in the nose.

Kurt clasped his hands over his mouth when he realised what he had done. He had never punched anybody. He heard everybody gasp around him.

Sebastian turned back to him, revealing that blood was gushing from his nose.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered.

"Fine, stay with him, you'll be sorry Blaine, but don't come running back to me at the end of the day!" Sebastian shouted and stormed out of the auditorium, slamming the door behind him.

All eyes were now on Kurt. He looked down at his knuckles which were covered in Sebastian's blood.

"Kurt, you can go wash it off if you want," Mr. Schu was the first to speak.

"I'll come," Blaine offered. Kurt felt his heart race, he really didn't want a one to one confrontation with Blaine right now.

He covered his hands in soap, adamant to get the blood off. He couldn't believe that he was capable of that. He could see Blaine watching him, he couldn't tell whether he was sad, angry or relieved.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered," Kurt said.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. "Nobody has ever stood up for me like that Kurt."

"But what are you going to do now?" Kurt asked.

"I always manage to survive, somehow," Blaine answered with a small smiled.

Kurt was surprised at his answer. "Blaine, do you know what date it is?" He blurted out.

"March 15th?" Blaine replied.

"And is that date significant to you at all?" Kurt sniffed.

"Yes of course, the date of our first kiss," Blaine replied.

Kurt felt relieved. "You remember?"

"Like I would forget, Kurt a kiss like that only comes once in a life time," Blaine replied shyly.

Kurt's heart began to race. A feeling spread through him that he had not felt in ten years. And then he realised, he was falling in love with Blaine all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Over 1000 views...wow! Thanks for everybody's feedback, it's been amazing! Sorry if I** **make any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix them. **

Kurt took a seat with Blaine while Sam and Mercedes performed on stage.

"It's not every day you get to see a Hollywood star perform for free," Blaine joked. Kurt nodded, he wondered if Blaine felt the same he was feeling right now.

Blaine seemed to be enjoying the performance, Kurt was glad to see him smile again. He felt relieved now that Blaine was safe from Sebastian.

Sam and Mercedes finished and everybody cheered and applauded.

"And that concludes our duets competition! You may all return to the choir room and we will make our decision!" Mr. Schu announced.

Back in the choir room, Kurt's sleeve was tugged by Rachel and she dragged him over to her.

"I saw it," she smiled slyly.

"What?"

"The way you were looking at Blaine, all through Sam and Mercedes' duet, you love him don't you?" Rachel beamed excitedly.

"Rachel, keep it down!" Kurt whispered.

Rachel's face lit up. "So you do?"

"I think I always have," Kurt confessed. "But what's the point? He obviously doens't feel the same way about me anymore. He married Sebastian and I'm sure now that Sebastian has left him, that he won't want to race into any relationship."

"Maybe if you ask him you'll find out," Rachel replied.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't."

Rachel sighed. "Come on Kurt."

"Not now Rachel, look at him, he's been through so much, I don't want to put him on the spot, maybe it's best if we stay apart."

Mr. Schu, Ms. Pilsbury and Artie entered the room.

"We have made our decision," Mr. Schu smiled. "It was difficult but there was one couple that stood out for us all."

Kurt knew it had to be Rachel or Mercedes' duets. He was ready to congratulate which ever one of them won.

"Congratulations Kurt and Blaine!" Artie announced.

Kurt gasped. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't know about the staying apart," Rachel whispered in his ear. "Seems like you too are a good couple."

"Kurt and Blaine, if you'd like to come up here so we can present you with your prize, a gift token for two people to Breadstix," Mr. Schu announced.

Kurt moved awkwardly up to the front where Mr. Schu congratulated the two of them and handed Kurt the gift token.

"Now we need a picture!" Ms. Pilsbury announced, retreiving a camera. "Move in closer together you too."

Kurt slowly moved closer to Blaine, he was afraid that he would make him uncomfortable. The camera flashed and everybody cheered for them.

"Here," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "You take the token.I have nobody to go with and you live in Lima anyway."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine replied. "But I've nobody to go with either, unless, you'd like to come with me?" There was a twinkling in his eyes.

"You mean like a -"

"I'm sorry, it doesn't have to be," Blaine replied in a panick. "You can forget I even suggested it. I'm sorry, I know what you must be thinking, here I am just broken up and asking another guy out. God I'm so stupid, no wonder Sebastian treated me like that."

"Blaine, you are never to blame yourself for whta Sebastian did, he's just a jerk. You're not stupid." Kurt told him. "Do you really want to go out with me?"

Blaine slowly nodded and Kurt's heart filled with warm delight. "I'm sorry Kurt but I guess I never really moved on."

Kurt felt a huge grin spreading uncontrollably across his face. "Blaine, I'd love to go to Breadstix with you, the truth is, I never really moved on either."

"Finally!" Santana exclaimed. Kurt blushed and suddenly remembered where he was. He turned around to face the rest of the Glee club members who were smiling broadly at them.

"Told you it would work," Rahel said smugly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We decided we wanted to do something really special for the reunion," Finn explained. "So we decided what was more special than to reunite you two guys."

"You mean the date, the song, the duet competition, that was all you guys?" Kurt asked. He was shocked.

They all nodded. Kurt couldn't believe that he done all this for him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"How about a performance of Don't Stop Believing to finsih off the night?" Mr. Schu suggested.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. It felt right. "I think that would be a perfect finish to the night."


End file.
